<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La Primera Emisión by ErikaVillanueva18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283630">La Primera Emisión</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaVillanueva18/pseuds/ErikaVillanueva18'>ErikaVillanueva18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1920s, 1930s, Alternate History, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - 1930s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Dark Magic, Dead People, Death, Declarations Of Love, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Murder, New Orleans, Romantic Angst, Romantic Gestures, Serial Killers, Sexual Content, Tragic Romance, True Love, Violence, Voodoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:33:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaVillanueva18/pseuds/ErikaVillanueva18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El poderoso overlord y asesino en serie Alastor es muy conocido en el infierno debido a sus poderosos conjuros superando a varios amos y líderes del infierno y siendo temido por muchos debido a ese historial obtenido pero como toda leyenda tiene un inicio donde aquí se nos cuenta del pasado de nuestro querido caníbal en su ciudad natal Nuevo Orleans /Louisiana ambientada a finales de los años 20 donde nos enteramos de la vida aparentemente común como locutor de radio y explorar con el desde sus aspiraciones y motivaciones además de como es llevado a cabo su relación con su primer y único amor: Emily y las circunstancias de la vida que tuvo que pasar en una montaña rusa de emociones subiendo y callendo a lo más bajo motivando a  lo que le llevaron a convertirse en el gran demonio de la radio que conocemos ahora. (Acontecimientos anteriores al piloto de la serie)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La Primera Emisión</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Conoceremos como inicio el camino de nuestro radio demon un día común como una persona aparentemente normal como es que interiactua por primera vez en su primer acercamiento con la chica del cual el esta enamorado.<br/>(Esta obra no se basa en ningún shipp de la serie en específico con Alastor simplemente es mi punto de vista de como vivió alastor en sus años de vida y obviamente los sucesos anteriormente antes del piloto)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>La primera Emisión </h1>
<h2>Introducción </h2>
<h3>Canto celestial </h3><p>Eran un día nublado alrededor de las 5:00 de la tarde cuando en una cabina de radio se escucha una voz baja y temblorosa pero a la vez agradable por alguna extraña razón.</p><p>"Buenas tardes ciudadanos de esta hermosa ciudad quisiera presentarles las últimas novedades y noticias obtenidas desde aquí. Empezando que en estas últimas semanas se han reportado moderado un aumento considerable de casos de crimen y delincuencia en esta ciudad, esta semana el cine de la calle Silver Street sufrió de un asalto a mano armada por 5 bandoleros que pasaban por el mismo sitio además de él día de antier y ayer respectivamente se encontraron 2 cadáveres de un hombre y una mujer sin vida, el caso del hombre se encontró abajo de un puente aparentemente apuñalado por un asaltante y el caso de la mujer fue encontrada en su casa con marcas de asfixia que después se determinó que había sido estrangulada por su esposo, y ademas se a reportado una baja considerable en la tasa de empleo en estos últimos meses de un 5% y acabando esta seccion de noticias y pasando un tema más agradable para ustedes mi público espectador les quiero presentar esta canción que a ganado el corazón de ustedes últimamente de Frank Silvano y Charley Straight 's con la canción <em>Too busy </em> así que les dejo esta hermosa melodia y ¡CAMBIO Y FUERA! ".</p><p>Terminando su emisión por ese día un joven alto que mayormente con una posición encorvado con complexión delgada que gozaba de una piel suave color canela con cabello castaño claro y unos ojos color café llevando puestos unos anteojos pequeños circulares con un rostro delicado con facciones finas de una edad aproximada superior de los 25 años vestido de un traje formal de la época con un chaleco café rojizo y una camisa blanca con unos pantalones del mismo tono de él chaleco con unos zapatos de color negro y guantes negros, se dirige a apagar su micrófono con una mirada baja y una mueca hacia abajo dando una muestra de cansancio en su rostro.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Saliendo de la cabina de radio escucha una voz gritando dirigida hacia el "!Sr Alastor! Escuche su emisiones de radio y notó una cierta incompetencia por parte de ud" dice Sr Williams molesto cuestionando mi incompetividad, era un señor alrededor de 40 años de estatura chica, caucásico y con una complexión pasada de peso y gozaba algo de calvicie y era el dueño de la estación de radio <strong> ~ 7.15 Buenos días Nuevo Orleans ~ </strong>. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Buenas Tardes Sr Williams disculpe por mi incompetencia, trató de dar lo mejor de mi pero no puedo evitar dar mis trasmisiones con la voz contraria con la que ud busca que dé", responde Alastor con un tono de voz baja y encorvándose más de lo normal.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Entonces intente de nuevo si no quiere que le reduzca el salario o peor aún ¡Que lo despida!" .</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"¡No! No me despida Sr ..." dice con voz desesperada "Yo daré todo mi esfuerzo para impresionar a todos mis espectadores, pero si me despide ya no tendré dinero para mantenerme ..".</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Entonces le conviene que así sea, porque no en cualquier lugar de este país contratan alguien de color y mucho menos un mestizo como ud para este tipo de trabajos", dice el Sr Williams con la mirada barriendo de abajo hacia arriba a Alastor.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Muchas gracias Sr, si me disculpa debo retirarme ya acabo mi segmento en la radio así que emmm ... tenga una hermosa tarde Sr" dice Alastor retirándose de donde estaba el Sr Williams saliendo del edificio de la estación de la radio.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Cuando la sale del edificio escucha dos voces con un tono molesto y sarcástico "¡Hey! ¡Rarito! escuchamos que el Sr Williams no está del todo contento con los resultados de tus trasmisiones y aun después de eso nos seguimos preguntando como demonios sigues aquí hahahaha" eran 2 sujetos de una altura alta, caucásicos y de una complexión delgada aunque más fornida llamados Louis y Harry que por desgracia de Alastor trabajaban en la misma estación de radio.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Porque no te haces un maldito favor y dejas de soñar en estúpidas fantasías y haces algo que te quede mejor a tu posición" bosifera Louis con un tono burlesco.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"hahahahaha como camarero o ... ¡aún mejor! Como recogedor de heces que dejan los perros en las calles de la ciudad" contesta Harry de un tono sarcástico complementando lo dicho anteriormente.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Puede que no les agrade mi presencia aquí pero ... aun así luchare para seguir aquí y en algún momento poder dejar espectadores a todos ustedes de mi potencial y así lograré callar sus inmundas bocas .. " contesta Alastor con voz leve y con la mirada cabizbaja.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Miran a Alastor con unos ojos penetrantes llenos de ira "Mira rarito te estaremos vigilando de cualquier error que puedas cometer y cuando lo hagas te sumergirnos en lo más bajo posible como el asqueroso esclavo que eres maldito inútil" dice amenazando Louis.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Alastor los miro con una cara insegura y después voltea a seguir su camino "Bueno caballeros yo me retiro que tengan un buen día" dijo Alastor y siguiendo su paso tratando de no ver las miradas intensas que les lanzaban sus compañeros.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Después de ahí se dirigió al famoso bar burlesque de Nuevo Orleans el <strong>Ladies Club </strong> que era el bar favorito donde Alastor solía ir siempre que terminaba un laborioso día de trabajo como locutor de radio y hoy no era la excepción para relajarse y dejar atrás las penas y frustraciones  además le encantaba ser espectador de alguien muy especial para el . </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Llegando al bar busca su silla favorita que siempre le ha gustado sentarse a lado de la cantina y después de sentarse se acerca un cantinero peculiar de aspecto malhumorado con piel caucásico de cabello negro con patillas y una edad aproximada a los 30 años "Ahora que vas a querer tomar niño radio" cuestiona con cara fastidiada. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Ohh Husk mi querido amigo ¿como te ha ido últimamente?"pregunta Alastor con una leve sonrisa picara. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Mhhhh me ha ido de la total mierda como siempre si tanto te interesa ni siquiera tienes una maldita idea de como me arrepiento de haber dejado la el casino de mi padre en las Vegas y de buscar nuevas oportunidades aquí solo para terminar siendo un estúpido cantinero con un traje ridículo y atendiendo a toda clase de simios imbéciles"contesta apretando los dientes.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Me sirves un martini por favor" dice Alastor "Te entiendo a la perfección mi querido amigo yo también lamentablemente gozo de la misma situación con compañeros de trabajo que son una escoria total y no solo mis compañeros sino la gente en general aquí tiene mentalidad de miseria total que les da placer aprovecharse según ellos de gente de su menor nivel que ellos". </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Naahhhh para mi eres otro pez mas en el mismo lago" dice Husk mientras agarra una copa y prepara el martini "Por cierto tu chica pronto va a salir para hacer su performance, la vi en la mañana ensayando varias veces para su ¡Gran show! de hoy que para mi solo son puras tonterías sin sentido" empezando a reír un poco sarcásticamente. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Hehehehehe.... ¿mi chica... ? no se a que te refieres mi querido Husk solo me encanta su show, hace un espectáculo fantástico" contesta Alastor temblandole la voz ruborizandose. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"No finjas algo que es tan evidente" cuestiona husk sonriendo maliciosamente "He visto como la miras cada vez que hace sus performace y no despegas tus ojos de ella ni un segundo pareciendo un total idiota ante ver a ella pero aun mas idiota te vez al no acercarte a hablar con ella" le sirve el martini a la copa y se lo entrega a Alastor. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Ohhhh querido Husk como acercarme a ella si es tan perfecta y es tan hermosa pareciendo todo un ángel en el escenario y lo único que puedo hacer es darle una simple rosa blanca que representa su perfecto ser" contesta alastor aspirando. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>" Y tu eres un pobre diablo que no puede hacer nada por tus malditas inseguridades, el amor es un maldito lío yo por eso ni quiero volver a perder el tiempo con ese tipo de cosas de hecho perdí la habilidad de amar hace años" contesta Husk abriendo un licor barato y lo toma desde la boquilla. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Deja de tomar brevemente del licor "Por cierto el señor que vende las flores hoy se va a retirar mas temprano debido a un dolor de espalda agudo que ha tenido últimamente" vuelve a dar otro sorbo al licor. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"¡Es cierto la rosa! Debo ir a comprarle la rosa o sino no podré entregarle nada a esa angélical mujer... " dice Alastor elevando la voz de forma acelerada. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Se levanta Alastor de la silla y se retira levemente de la cantina buscando al señor que vendía Flores afuera del bar viendo al señor de aspecto humilde de avanzada edad y se aproxima hacia el. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Muy buenas noches caballero me podría hacer el favor venderme una rosa blanca por favor" dice Alastor con una expresión neutral . </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Claro joven ¿Es para alguna chica o novia en especial? Porque no crea que no me he dado cuenta que no es la primera vez que me has comprado ya han sido muchas veces que me ha comprado el mismo tipo de flor" pregunta el vendedor regalando una sonrisa.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Hehehehe... puede ser.... " contesta  sonriendo levemente de forma avergonzada y con una mano se frota levemente la cabeza. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Bueno joven suerte con la señorita entonces" dice el vendedor giñando el ojo "serian 50 centavos". </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Oh claro Sr" asintiendo saca 50 centavos y se los da al vendedor "Me daría esa rosa blanca por favor" apuntando a la rosa mas destacada en belleza que todas las demás flores que se encontraba en la canasto. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Tenga mi buen joven le tocó la suerte de encontrar esta rosa de tal belleza enorme este día" contesta el vendedor entregándole la rosa a Alastor . </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>agarra la rosa pinchandose un poco la mano con las espinas de ella "Bueno caballero le agradezco sus atención total pero bueno debo retirarme que tenga una hermosa noche" dice Alastor dando una leve reverencia y retirandose de donde estaba el Vendedor y entrando de nuevo al recinto.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Se sienta de nuevo en su silla especial "¡Oye! Mr radio ¿Porque te tardaste tanto? Tu chica espectacular ya va a salir, ¿Si le compraste tu cochina rosa blanca?" pregunta Husk con un tono fastidiado pero a la vez con curiosidad. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Claro que si mi querido amigo aquí está" contesta Alastor elevando su mano con la rosa en ella "Me tocó la suerte de agarrar una rosa tan hermosa, suave y delicada como ella" sonríe con la mirada al aire. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Hahahaha esa es tu rosa" cuestiona Husk burlándose y poniendo su mano en la cara de un palmazo "yo la veo igual que todas las demás flores del mundo además ¿Porque blanca? ¿Porque no roja? A todo mundo le gustan las rosas rojas además se me hace muy raro de ti que tienes una gran preferencia al color rojo hahahahahahaha". </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Lanza algunas risas burlonas"Oh querido Husk tu no entiendes puede que tenga una gran preferencia al color rojo pero ese color es el que desemboca la sangre o pasión o hasta ambas para algo o alguien pero para mí ella no desemboca eso sino ella representa un blanco de pureza y luz que ilumina mi oscuro y apagado ser, ella es mas que un simple placer o pasión en mi". </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Vaya eso fue tan inspirador y estúpido a la vez mehhhh ni me importa esas tonterías cursis" dice Husk con una mueca de disgusto. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>En eso se escucha una voz masculina proviniendo del escenario del bar era el dueño del bar un señor de estatura baja canoso de una edad aproximada a los 50 años "¡Buenas noches damas y caballeros! les vengo a presentar el fabuloso espectáculo de nuestro gran bar burlesque Ladys Club ahora presentando a ser testigos de un número especial perfomance a una de nuestras cantantes más hermosas de este recinto ¡la única y especial! ¡Emilyyyyyyy!". </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Abre el telón y empieza a salir bailarinas con movimientos sensuales del escenario y se empieza a escuchar una voz muy peculiar cantando. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The dress is Chanel, the shoes YSL<br/>
The bag is Dior, agent Provocateur"</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Sale alguien mostrando una pierna y lentamente surge del escenario una mujer alta y joven que tenía unos hermosos ojos circulares color azulados con una brillante cabellera rubia que llegaba a los hombros que normalmente era un ondulado aunque por la ocasión estaba planchado a lacio y le adornaba unas plumas en la cabellera además tener una piel suave color carnita claro con unos labios un poco delgados color carmesí aunque pintados de rojo por la ocasión y llevaba un espectacular vestido largo color azul marino brillante que bordaba su espectacular figura con unos guantes del mismo tono pero más claros que el vestido y unos tacones negros que conjuntaban perfectamente con el vestido y  un collar con un zafiro en forma de corazón que la hacía deslumbrar terminando su perfecto conjunto con una pulsera de perlas que llevaba en su mano izquierda. Esa noche al igual que las demás noches se veía magnífica. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Alastor reabrió los ojos más grandes para admirarla acomodándose los anteojos para poderla ver aún mejor y sonreía enormemente sin el mismo darse cuenta mientras ella seguía cantando. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>My address today, L.A. by the way<br/>
Above Sunset Strip, the hills are the way<br/>
My rings are by Webster, it makes their heads<br/>
Twirl. </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>caminaba lentamente de forma sensual alrededor del escenario. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>They all say, darling, what did you do for those<br/>
Pearls?<br/>
What? I am a good girl. </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Mueve las caderas de forma brusca y después se sienta en una silla del escenario. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>B.H I adore, Rodeo l'amour<br/>
Breakfast Polo Lounge and poolside for sure<br/>
The Chateau for cocktails<br/>
The Courtyard at nine<br/>
Dan Tana's for dinner, the Helen's divine. </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>sentada aun mueve las piernas de arriba hacia abajo. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>You know I have found the words going round<br/>
They all say my feet never do touch the ground<br/>
What? I am a good girl. </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Se para de la silla volviendo a caminar sobre el escenario para después ser cargada por las bailarinas dando la ilusión de elevarse. </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>I am a good girl<br/>
Ohh<br/>
Uhh<br/>
Ahh<br/>
Yeah, ahh. </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Termina con una posee espectacular acabando con el performace. </p><p>Alastor queda maravillado ante ese espectáculo con sus ojos perdidos totalmente en Emily aplaudiendo junto a los demás espectadores que estaban en el bar y empiezan a lanzar rosas al escenario donde Alastor aprovechando sige este acto lanzando su especial rosa blanca al escenario. </p><p>Un asistente del lugar empieza a recoger las rosas juntando una en una y empieza a cerrar el telón lentamente en el estando dentro Emily </p><p>Después de eso Emily se dirige al camerino junto a las demás bailarinas y cantantes a quitarse el vestuario conversando y riendo de múltiples temas cuando el asistente que traía las rosas se acerca a ella. </p><p>"Buenas noches Srta Emily le vengo a traer todas las flores recolectadas que fueron lanzadas por sus espectadores además de algunas cartas de fanáticos que me dieron a entregarle" dice el asistente entregándole una gran bolsa llena de flores y cartas. </p><p>"¡Muy buenas noches Sr Smith! ¡Muchas gracias!" contestando con una gran sonrisa y agarrando la bolsa "¿Por cierto como le ha ido a su esposa con su pierna?" Pregunta con cierta curiosidad . </p><p>"Ya está mejor aunque aún usa los dos palos que la ayudan a mantenerse en pie" contesta con una leve sonrisa. </p><p>"Me alegra escuchar eso" contesta regalando una sonrisa "Espero y mejore pronto".</p><p>"Muchas gracias Srta le agradezco su preocupación" contesta el asistente asintiendo con la cabeza "Hoy lo hizo magnífico Srta que tenga una hermosa noche". </p><p>"Gracias Sr Smith igualmente tenga una hermosa noche y gracias por traeme las flores y las cartas" contesta sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. </p><p>Se retira el asistente y empieza Emily a buscar dentro de la bolsa cuando se acerca una mujer alta de cabello chino y negro con un cuerpo delgado y protuberate. </p><p>"¿Que es lo que buscas tanto en esa bolsa querida? ¿Es de algún pretendiente que te hace llevarte hacia las nubes? ¿O es acaso el Sr Collins y tu regresaron y buscas algún detalle de él?" Pregunta con una sonrisa con picardia y con cierta curiosidad. </p><p>"¿Yo y el Sr Collins? ¡Pará nada! " responde con seguridad siguiendo buscando dentro de la bolsa "Yo y el ya no volveremos a establecer una relación nunca mas después de haberme engañado con cierto número de mujeres y aun así después de eso justificarse y tener represalias mías que yo iba a depender de sus absurdos millones de dólares, no se porque piensas eso de mi Sasha yo no dejaría pasar como si nada ese tipo de detalles". </p><p>"Pero querida es alguien influyente y millonario que te ayudaría a salir de esta horrible situación de pobreza y te posicionaría como una gran mujer de sociedad yo si fuera tu dejaría pasar esos detalles y le daría otra oportunidad al Sr Collins además es atractivo y no cualquier hombre es rico y atractivo" contesta Sasha con una sonrisa maliciosa. </p><p>"Puede que para se te haga más importante esos aspectos pero para mí cuenta más los sentimientos de uno y el amor sincero que te demuestre haciéndote sentir especial y disfrutando plenamente los momentos con esa persona" Responde sonriendo tiernamente "Alguien que sea único que te haga sentir única que comparta los misma alegría y este de acuerdo con tus sueños" saca de la bolsa la misma rosa blanca que había lanzado Alastor al escenario "!Esto es lo que estaba buscando! " su sonrisa se engrandece. </p><p>"¿Una rosa blanca?¿Que tiene de especial una simple rosa blanca?" pregunta "Si siempre te dan una gran cantidad de rosas ya que de todas nosotras eres la favorita de este bar, claro a excepción de Mimzy pero ella ya es más famosa y lleva más tiempo aquí hasta creo que puso su propio bar club aunque tu tienes la ventaja de trabajar menos tiempo que ella y tener un gran séquito de fans en más rápido tiempo pero aun no entiendo que le encuentras de especial a esa rosa si lo único que tiene de diferente es ser blanca" contesta Sasha cuestionando. </p><p>Sin borrar su sonrisa enternecedora eleva su mano con la rosa "Tiene mucho de especial querida amiga los demás me entregan rosas rojas y cartas algo que agradezco mucho y me encanta esas demostraciones de ellos pero ahí muestran en ello alabar mi cuerpo y cara donde ahí tienen intereses atrayentes solamente a mi físico pero hay algo en mi que piensa que esta rosa que me llega diariamente desde este hace un año me intriga y me hace sentir que la persona que arroja al escenario este tipo de rosa en mis shows es alguien diferente y unico a los demás que tiene un punto de vista diferente hacia mí con intenciónes sinceras y hace sentirme especial y única, yo.... ¡Debo saber quien es el que avienta estas rosas blancas! "contesta Emily con una gran determinación. </p><p>"Hay querida eso es muy adorable aunque dudo que exista ese tipo de hombres" responde Sasha con una mueca de preocupación </p><p>"Yo se que el es así como te lo describí y debe estar por alguna parte de esta ciudad y ¡Lo encontraré sea donde esté! Pero por mientras resguardare esta rosa así como he hecho otras veces con las otras rosas que me a entregado y del resto de rosas y cartas también las guardaré por agradecimiento a mis fans" contesta observando la rosa "Pero esta rosa es mi favorita". </p><p>Después de eso Emily empieza a meter sus cosas en su bolsa maletin y agarra un saco grande de color negro con bordes de plumas negras y se lo pone cubriendo su cuerpo por completo poniéndose también unos guantes negros además agarra un gorro sencillo de color negro bordado de un listón blanco con un moño realizado en una esquina del gorro y se lo pone "Bueno mi querida Sasha debo retirarme hacia mi casa porque si no me agarra la oscuridad de la noche y esta ciudad sobretodo no se exenta de ser peligrosa a estas horas además ya estoy agotada por el show " dice agarrando la rosa blanca y cubriendolo con su saco. </p><p>"Que tengas una hermosa noche y !suerte con tu espectáculo Performace!" dice Emily haciendo una mueca de felicidad </p><p>"Gracias querida ten cuidado en el camino y puedas llegar segura a tu casa" responde Sasha y se abrazan mutuamente y se dan un beso en la mejilla de despedida. </p><p> Emily se va rumbo a la puerta del camerino moviendo su mano de un lado a otro en señal de despedida retirandose de ahí y saliendo del recinto por la puerta de empleados hacia un callejón un poco invadido por la oscuridad de la noche. </p><p>Después de el maravilloso show que había presenciado y estar totalmente satisfecho de verla a todo brillo y luz, Alastor se disponía a ir rumbo a su casa saliendo del bar por la puerta principal y caminando junto la acera pasando por a lado de un callejón cuando escucha unos gritos peculiares. </p><p>"¡DEJENME EN PAZ! ¡NO ME TOQUEN! ¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡BASTA YAAAAAA! ¡POR FAVOR NOOOO!" va a asomarse a ver que es lo que estaba pasando. Era Emily que estaba rodeada de 2 sujetos que aparentemente estaban borrachos y estaban tratando de abusar de ella. </p><p>"Vamos preciosa no nos prives de tu curvilinea figura" dice uno de ellos que era un hombre de edad aproximadamente de 50 años y de altura mediana "Si turrónsita no seas egoísta y comparte un poco de tu delicioso y exquisito cuerpo a nosotros y si lo haces ya no te volveremos a molestar nunca mas" responde el otro sujeto que era un hombre de una edad aproximadamente de los 40 años y alto. </p><p>El señor de 40 años besa a Emily en la boca forcejeando con ella tratando de desvestirla abriendo el saco. Ella a respuesta de eso logra safarse del beso y le escupe en la cara. </p><p>El otro señor de 50 años al ver aquella acción  le da un bofetaso a Emily haciéndola gritar del dolor y callendo al suelo "¡Maldita zorra atrevida! pero ahora si te voy a enseñar lo que es un hombre de verdad" le dice molesto con una voz un poco afectada por la exitacion que se estaba generando en el agachandose poco a poco aprovechando en la posición acostada de ella y empieza a besar su cuello mientras ella intenta volver a tratar de safarse. </p><p>Cuando de pronto alguien agarra del cuello al señor de 50 años que estaba a punto de violar a Emily y le da un puñetazo en la cara tirándole al suelo inconsciente mientras el otro señor de 40 años queda espectante ante eso. </p><p>"¡Maldito hijo de puta!" grita furioso el señor de 40 años y golpea en la cara a esa persona misteriosa y derribandolo al suelo "Eres un inútil débil hahahaha" empieza a reír maliciosamente y empieza a patearlo repetidamente en el estómago y en las cosillas hasta que saca una navaja "¡Esto termina aquí <strong> Heroe </strong> !". </p><p> Intenta apuñalarlo en el estómago y la persona misterioso logra poner su brazo cubriéndose de la navaja causando que se la claven en el brazo y a esto logra quitarle la navaja al señor de 40 años logrando pararse y inclinarse hacia señor directo a clavarle el cuchillo empezando a sonreír de forma perversa y mientras consecutivamente levanta lentamente su brazo para hacer la estocada final pero de repente siente que con el brazo que tenía la navaja es jalada hacia atrás y escucha una voz dirigida hacia la el que lo hacer reaccionar. </p><p>"¡No lo haga! No vale la pena derramar sangre por este tipo de personas con cero moral, no debemos debemos rebajarnos a su nivel y hay irnos antes de que las cosas se pongan peor" dice Emily con una cara y voz llena de angustia. </p><p>Con una cara de frustración e ira tira la navaja recobrando el control y se voltea hacia la dirección contraria cuando el señor de 40 años con ventaja se aproxima hacia el seguido de golpearlo en la espalda lastimandolo. </p><p>Emily al ver eso va con ellos acercándose al señor de 40 años "¡Déjenlo en paz imbécil!" enseguida prodede a darle una patada en miembro del señor haciéndolo caer del dolor hacia el suelo mientras se cubre con las manos la zona afectada. </p><p>Se acerca ella a observar el estado de su salvador "¡Oh Dios mio! Esta muy dañado por los golpes déjeme ayudarle a llevarlo a una zona segura para curarle sus heridas" dice Emily con una voz muy angustiada "Yo podía haberme safado sola de esos idiotas no debía haberse arriesgado a enfrentar a 2 hombres usted solo que aparentemente tienen una gran fuerza para rescatar a una desconocida". </p><p>"Es más que claro que usted no hubiera podido con ellos con un cuerpo tan delicado como el suyo con 2 sujetos totalmente perdidos por el alcohol que andan sin escrúpulos caminado por estas calles" contesta con dificultad gimiendo un poco de dolor "No se preocupe por mis heridas querida yo puedo curarme solo simplemente no puedo dejar pasar por desapercibido ese tipo de acciones injustas y depravadas hacia cualquier dama y menos de alguien tan frágil como usted pero con un simple agradecimiento es suficiente para mi" agrega ruborizado. </p><p>"Claro que le agradezco tanto por haberme salvado de esos hombres con perversas intenciones y como muestra de mi agradecimiento no sea orgulloso y déjeme llevarlo a mi casa a curarle sus heridas" responde Emily agarrandolo del brazo y apoyándolo sobre su hombro "Oh Dios se ve muy mal con esos horribles golpes que le dieron ¿Como se siente en estos momentos ?" pregunta aún con preocupación. </p><p>"Sinceramente querida me he sentido peor en otras ocasiones pero no se preocupe al menos no me apuñalaron ningún órgano ni me rompieron nada ya es algo que estoy acostumbrado solo que creo que perdí mis anteojos al momento de caer al suelo pero por suerte tengo otros de repuesto en mi casa" responde aspirando un poco "¿Y como esta usted querida? ¿Le duele mucho la bofetada?" pregunta preocupado. </p><p>"Me voy a encargar de curar sus heridas para que mejoren lo mas pronto posible así que no se preocupe y de ¿Mi golpe en la mejilla? no se preocupe ya ni duele tanto la verdad no fue la gran cosa al menos no alcanzaron a dañar lo que tengo guardado dentro del abrigo" salen del callejón y caminan hacía la casa de ella. </p><p>"Se que no es mi de incumbencia pero podría preguntar ¿Que es lo que tiene guardado que aparentemente tiene un valor especial para usted?" pregunta aun con dificultad al hablar.</p><p>"Oh no es ninguna incumbencia no se preocupe es algo que efectivamente es muy especial para mí y tal vez pueda sonar ridículo pero lo atesoro tanto pero es algo que es tan lindo para mí" responde sonriendo ligeramente "Se lo enseñare cuando lleguemos a mi casa por cierto podría preguntar ¿Cuál es su nombre mi querido salvador? su cara me parece un poco familiar como si lo hubiera visto anteriormente en alguna parte" pregunta con curiosidad </p><p>"Mi nombre es Alastor querida es todo un gusto " contesta Alastor bajando su tonto de voz y ruborizandose más "Y tal vez me haya visto en el fondo del bar de donde usted hace sus shows aunque soy alguien que pasa mucho de desapercibido en realidad me gusta ir de vez en cuando a ese bar" añade aunque cubriendo su fascinacion por ella. </p><p>"El gusto es mio mi nombre es Emily aunque de seguro ya conocerá mi nombre si es que dice que va seguido a ese bar hehehehehe y aunque no recuerdo su cara con exactitud ya que esta es la primera vez que hemos entablado una conversación aun así creo haber visto tu rostro con anterioridad posiblemente como un espectador más que observa mis espectáculos" Contesta Emily regalando una sonrisa a Alastor.</p><p>Alastor le regresa la sonrisa con algo de timidez y vergüenza en su cara, no puede creer que la chica que el tanto tenía fascinacion y sentimientos encontrados con él simple hecho en verla dando todo de ella en sus espectaculos performace al fin le estuviera hablando.</p><p>Se rompe su burbuja de pensamientos cuando de repente escucha "¡Listo al fin llegamos!" dice Emily aliviada co un gesto feliz . </p><p>
  <strong></strong><br/>
<em></em><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>-Al fin pude escribir una idea plasmada desde hace meses desde que vi el piloto 😅 así que espero que les pueda gustar esta historia<br/>-Tengan paciencia con el personaje de Alastor en un principio no es el mismo sádico narsicista sonriente que conocemos todos, tendrá su desarrollo como personaje poco a poco mientras transcurra la historia<br/>-Pará el personaje de Emily no me base en ningún personaje conocido de Hazbin Hotel es una personaje que cree como hubiera en mi mente como concepto de como hubiera sido el interés de Alastor en vida, lo mismo aplica para los personajes originales puestos en esta historia<br/>-Si esta historia llega a tener éxito haré una versión en inglés de esta.</p><p>Créditos correspondientes a estas canciones:<br/>-Charley straight and Frank Sylvano "Too Busy" https://youtu.be/I5DWJwQqo0Q<br/>-Christina Aguilera "I'm Good Girl" https://youtu.be/YDPR5EoYqOs</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>